A Hunt
by Hugheyy
Summary: The survivors are safe on arcadia. Umbrella never showed up, and Alice has decided she wants to go off and hunt for more survivors, Before departing she stumbles across a young teenager who's determined to help. Rated M for Language.
1. It's Official

"Alice, You can't just decide something like that… You can't just go off by yourself! We've had no warning! Who's to say there's anyone else out there anyway?"

Claire bellowed at Alice.

Chris took no hesitation in backing Claire up.

"I'm with Claire, We have over two thousand survivors isn't that enough? Don't you think we've achieved enough at least?" The anger in Chris' voice intimidated the nearby survivors that had been eavesdropping in the trio's conversation.

"That's not the case Chris, We've found two thousand survivors who's managed to battle through umbrella's experiments, what's to say there isn't a whole bunch of other survivors out there?" Alice calmly backfired to the siblings, before turning to Claire.

"You know, Claire. You know there's more survivors out there. You know there's a chance we can save-"

"-Yeah I know. Of course I know. But who's to say those survivors aren't being devoured as we speak"

"Who's to say they aren't?" Alice implied.

Alice turned and took a few steps forward, before turning back.

"I'm going. Alone or accompanied I'm not giving up like that. I'm not just going to give up hope."

Chris hissed and stormed off. Cursing with each step he took, before he was eventually out of sight. Alice then looked back at Claire.

"You don't have to come, just know that I am going."

Claire nodded.

Alice then again turned and began to make her way over to northern part of Arcadia, Where the planes were located.

* * *

Yeah i know. It's ridiculously short and all! But this is just a taster! Incase you don't understand the plot, basically alice has claimed that she wants to go off and hunt for more survivors, and you can just guess the rest! Also! if you have any idea's for it, put it in the review! I'm pretty blank on this so far, and any idea's would just make my day! :D R&R PLEASE. :D:D


	2. Flying South

Alice glanced over the side of The Arcadia, she stared out into the endless ocean, as water crashed over the sides of the large metal ship, throwing blunt wisps of water against her cheek.

She stared out into the everlasting sea, to amused by the song of the ocean to noticed her red haired companion approach her from behind.

Claire reached out her hand, and placed it gently upon Alice's shoulder, startling the calm brunette.

"Alice?"

"Claire!-"

Alice panted as she tried to recover from the shock.

"-You know you should never sneak up on someone like that!"

Claire chuckled, quickly removing her hand from Alice's shoulder, before bestowing upon her a smile.

"I just wanted to wish you luck before you leave."

Claire implied.

Alice Chuckled.

"You've been embracing me with a lot recently Claire. There's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine. Besides, I won't be travelling alone after all."

Alice informed Claire, before turning back and staring back out into the vast ocean.

"I was thinking-" Alice continued. "-Thinking that with all these survivors on our hands, maybe letting someone accompany me would allow me to bestow some basic training on them."

Alice turned back to Claire.

"After all, the only people on this Tanker with any real experience fighting is Me, You, Luther, Chris and K-Mart, but then again K-Mart doesn't have that much experience to begin with, but it's better than nothing. Whereas some people on board can't even seem to remember anything."

Claire walked over to the side of the Arcadia, before turning to Alice and nodding in agreement.

"So… you're taking someone. I understand, but who?" Claire questioned.

Alice again chuckled, knowing her feisty comrade would not approve.

"Well, I admit he's not the sharpest nail in the toolbox…"

Alice paused.

"…Go on…" Claire pursued.

"…And he's not the most ideal person to accompany me, but he insisted and I respect that."

Claire sighed, placing her head into her palms, in realisation of Alice's words.

"How old is he, Alice?"

"He's fifteen."

She didn't hesitate.

Claire picked up her head and glanced into Alice's eyes.

"You're taking a fifteen year old boy out… there, with you?"

Alice nodded.

"You're- You're crazy."

Claire turned her back to Alice, and walked away, mumbling under her breath.

Alice turned yet again back out to the open water. She embraced herself as a the water violently began to battle against the Arcadia, thrusting and crashing against the sides, as if there was something onboard the Arcadia that the water hungered for.

As time passed, the water calmed. The sky began to clear, and stars began to make their appearance.

Alice had began to wonder around the Arcadia, as she began to say calm farewells to the survivors she'd recently made conversation with. She told them that she would be fine, and she promised she would be accompanied by a bunch of other survivors. She believed she would anyways.

"So this is it Claire, the big day."

"Pff- Big day. More like independence day, How are we meant to cope with you not here?"

Claire began to worry as she came to the sudden realisation of what is happening.

Alice smirked.

"Claire, I'm not going to be around forever. You'll have to learn to cope without me. Like you did before you even met me."-

"Before I met you I had a whole convoy worth of soldiers. We have five now, including us."

Claire backfired.

Alice sighed.

"Claire. You'll be fine. Let's just leave it at that?"

Alice began to put the jet into gear, she lounged back into her seat and closed her eyes.

"So where's this companion of yours, Alice?" Claire questioned.

"He'll be here." Alice said calmly. "Claire you're stressing me out now."

A young blonde boy emerged from a small group of survivors, he slowly made his way over to the quarrelling pair. As they argued, neither of them realised the young boy approach them.

"Alice…" The young boy said, with a slight tremble in his voice.

The pair suddenly stopped fighting, and turned to the younger boy.

Claire looked the boy up and down, inspecting him. Claire turned back to Alice, and gave her an unsure look. Alice took no notice.

"Ah, just the hero we were waiting for." Alice walked over to the younger boy and ruffled his hair. "You ready to go?"

The younger boy nodded, not paying attention to the looks Claire was giving him.

"Then It's settled." Alice smiled. She walked over to a nearby jet. She looked back over to the younger blonde. "Come over here, I wanna show you something." Alice smiled again.

The younger boy began to slowly make his way over to Alice.

As the boy slowly progressed over to her, he watched in astonishment as she stood calmly beside the jet.

_H-how can she be so… calm?_ He thought to himself. _How can she not be worried, or… scared?_

"Come on kid, we don't have all day." Alice smirked playfully, calling over her younger companion. He didn't hesitate, and began to quicken his pace.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled.

She knew something was on her mind, but she didn't want to intervene.

"Here's the plan." Her words were serious. "We're going to head south from here, into the British border. We'll start in the southern part- so our first destination, Wales."

The anxious teen nodded along with her words.

"S-So… after that?" He asked curiously.

"We continue up north. Our biggest chance for survivors are large cities, in the highest buildings. Yeah the undead are smart, but we're smarter-" The confidence in her voice was ground breaking. "-Smaller cities, towns and villages, there's no hope, I'm afraid- There might be a small bundle of us left. But we couldn't run the risk." She suddenly didn't seem so enthusiastic.

He sighed.

"Okay." He said sharply.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked, almost as though she was trying to talk him out of it. "I mean… you're a kid, you're young. You shouldn't put yourself in situations like this."

"I- I'm sure." He reassured her. "I want to become, tougher. We're in a world surrounded by dead… I want- I want to learn, to survive."

Alice dropped her head. "So tell me. Tell me now, you're ready for this. You're ready to see more that what most peoples minds can take."

He fell silent. He wasn't sure how to reply to her. Her words were somewhat rhetorical.

"Well?" Alice continued.

"I-…" He threw his hands into his pockets. "I guess so." He said shyly.

Alice reached into her pocket- She pulled out a small locket of some sort.

"Here. Take this." She held it out in front of him. He looked at her, confused. "If you're coming along. You'll need something, to keep you going. Something to fall back on." He tilted his head, still not entirely sure what she was getting at. She shook her head, before letting out a sigh. "Think of it as, a good luck charm."

"W-what?" He pulled one hand of his pocket and shyly placed it out in front of her- she gently placed it in his hand. "Why are you giving this to… Me?" He questioned her.

"You'll need it." Her words were sharp.

He held it out in front of his eyes. He watched as the faint light bounced off the locket, making it glitter.

"I-it's beautiful." He contemplated to her.

She smiled at him, then turned to the jet. She placed both her hands on the wing, jumped up onto it- then into the pilot's seat. She readied herself in the seat, flicked a few switches, and fell back into her seat as she heard the jet begin to roar.

The young boy was still in amazement by the piece of jewellery he had just received to notice that a large man had approached him from behind. "Up you go kiddo!" The large man tightly groped him around his waist, and lifted him into the air.

The younger male let out a gasp as he felt himself be lifted off the ground, he struggled around, then was gently placed onto the wing.

He jumped to his feet, then turned around, seeing the large male back away from the jet, into the crowd of survivors.

"Thanks, Chris." He heard Alice call from behind him.

"No problem." He replied, playfully.

The blonde quickly placed the locket into his jeans pocket, and gently walked across the wing of the jet, then jumping into the seat situated behind his older companion. The jet rocked as he settled into his chair.

"You ready to head off then?" Alice turned her head to the side.

"Yeah." He replied sharply.

"Then that settles it." She said with a grin.

Alice stood quickly, and pulled the roof over both hers and her companions head. She flicked switches, and pressed a few more buttons, and watched as the propellers began to rapidly spin.

Before they knew it, they were soaring off into the sky, waving their final goodbyes to their companions.

The jet was filled with silence. Only the roar of the engine was battling the silence, not a peep from either of the characters from within the jet.

"So-" Alice tried to break the silence. "You've never told me your name."

He smiled. "Names are pointless."

"You don't have a name? Or choose not to have one."

"I have one, I just think using it's not really necessary."

Alice let out a giggle. "Well, I think it's necessary now." She reassured him.

"How? All we're doing is pretty much hunting, we're not involving any names. We may as well use codenames." His words as sharp as knives.

She shrugged. "So, I'm not getting your name then?"

He fell silent, leaning back into his seat, before letting out a sigh.

"…Sparrow."


End file.
